Madi Kratt S1E5: Trip Gone Wrong
by People Take All The Good Ones
Summary: Madi Kratt's planning on taking her class on a nice orderly trip with her parents, but when Aaliyah calls in and says there's a manatee washed up on the Florida beach, the trip takes a different turn. Things get worse when Zach tries to make water-plant eating bots after algae turns up on the bottom of his boat.
1. We Start It

**MADI'S SCHOOL TRIP YEAH :D**

 **Summary:** Madi Kratt's planning on taking her class on a nice _orderly_ trip with her parents, but when Aaliyah calls in and says there's a manatee washed up on the Florida beach, the trip takes a different turn. Things get worse when Zach tries to make water-plant eating bots after algae turns up on the bottom of his boat.

 **Rating:** T for safety

 **Shippings/pairings:** Caviva [Chris x Aviva] and Moki [Martin x Koki]

 **Note:** I used defenders . org (close the spaces) and National Geographic for the manatee facts

* * *

 _Madi's POV: On the Tortuga_

"MADI! Are you awake yet?"

"Huh?!" I asked, jolting awake. I looked over at my calendar, and today's date was circled with a big teal marker. Today was the day I was taking my class, the freshmen, on a trip to discover some animal's hidden creature powers. I still had no idea what that animal would be. Hopefully my mom/dad/Uncle Martin/Aunt Koki/someone had planned it out.

"Madi, did you sleep in? You're going to be late for school!" my dad exclaimed.

"We're just coming back here!" I exclaimed, annoyed. "Seriously! We're going to go to school, gather up and then jump on the Tortuga!"

My dad gave me a _seriously?_ look. I couldn't tell if it was a _you're seriously that lazy_ look, a _seriously, we did this for you and you won't get up_ look or _seriously, just get up._

"Fine."

I got out of bed and looked at my closet. I grabbed my signature pink T-shirt, teal jacket and jeans. Then I got dressed and brushed out my hair. If we went on a tiny creature adventure, I'd probably be the only freshmen get miniaturized. _The Perks of Being a Wallflower?_ More like _The Perks of Being Madi Kratt!_

I walked around the corner to school and found Emma and Allie in the gym.

"Oh. My. God! Madi!" They ran over.

"Where are we going?"

"What animal?!"

"Do we get to pick?!"

"WHOA!" I exclaimed. "I don't know! I didn't plan ahead. I'm lazy."

"You're kidding, right?" Emma asked.

"Really?" Allie asked.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"All freshmen please report to the atrium," the loudspeaker called.

Emma and Allie squealed.

"SELFIE!" Emma called, taking a picture. Then my Creature Pod popped up an Instagram notification: _EmmaAnnaleigh tagged you in a photo._ The caption read, _Ready for a trip with the Wild Kratts including MadiKratt and _alli3_. YAY! #WildKratts #MadiKratt_

She had also tagged my family + Jimmy in it. I rolled my eyes. Emma could go all... _dumb blonde_ sometimes. Like, those girls you see on the street, walking around in heels, short skirts and skinny tops, with their cell phones and sunglasses. Then they stop, take a picture, squeal... or when they see a "hot" guy they're like _oh my god he's so hot..._ It's kind of weird...

A text came in from my mom. _Where do we park?_

Um... I didn't know. _We're going to the atrium so I guess in front of the school?_

When we all gathered, Mr. Arthur did the talking. "Hello, everyone! Today is the day the Wild Kratts so very generously will take us on an adventure! Today, I want _everyone_ to be respectful and behave. Those who don't may not get to go on the next field trip."

Suddenly the Tortuga landed, startling Mr. Arthur. We all laughed. My mom texted me. _Here._

"Looks like our ride's here!" one kid called out.

"All right then," Mr. Arthur said, turning around. "Where is Madi Kratt?"

"Here," I called, texting my mom back. _We're inside if you wanna come in lol._

"Oh my god, Madi, thanks for arranging this!" one girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" another added.

"Madi, can we get autographs?"

"You're welcome, and probably not," I replied.

A ginger girl with green eyes pushed her way over towards me. She was skinny and shorter then me, Emma and Allie. "Hi, Madi. I'm Katerina. Thanks for arranging this!"

"No problem, Katerina," I smiled.

"Anyways, I read your page! It's cool," Katerina added.

"Madi?"

My parents walked in the front door and then looked at the freshmen class, trying to find me. I heard a bunch of girly screams. Katerina just rolled her eyes. I gave her a confused look.

"What's so...?" I asked. _"Scream-_ worthy?"

"They think your dad's hot," Katerina answered.

"Awkward!" I exclaimed. "Especially because, one, he's my _dad,_ and _two,_ he's _married!_ "

"I know!" Katerina exclaimed. "By the way, my number's 123 456 7890. What's yours?"

"123 654 0987," I whispered. "Shh. Can't have it getting out."

"I understand. Follow me on Instagram, MissMirandaKat. Miranda's actually my first name."

"Cool," I replied, tapping the follow button and adding her to the group chat.

"Now we're a group of four!" Emma whispered. "SELFIE!"

We took another selfie. (You see what I mean about Emma going all _blonde?!_ ) Then Allie wanted one. "Mine next!"

ANOTHER selfie. She posted hers on Instagram. The caption read, _Me, MadiKratt, EmmaAnnaleigh and MissMirandaKat all ready for the trip with the Wild Kratts! YEAAAAH! #madikratt #wildkratts #myschoolisbetterthenyours_

My parents apparently didn't know about the squeals, and then my dad called, "Madi? Where are you?"

"Here," I replied, pushing through the crowd. "Yeah, dad?"

"Ready?" my mom asked.

I looked over at Mr. Arthur. "Ready."

"Okay," my mom began. "You're all going to get a chance to decide where we go. We have four choices: a pond for bass power, the Great Plains for bison power-"

"Please _not_ Raging Bull's herd," my dad added.

My mom rolled her eyes and continued. "The Sonoran Desert for gila monster power and peregrine falcon power. We'll vote on the Tortuga."

Everyone was surprisingly quiet. My personal favorite would probably be peregrine falcon power. I mean, it _was_ the one I found and then my dad and Uncle Martin took out some Zachbots and Zach was all like _Madi noooooo_ and I was like _Madi YESSSSSS YOU SUCKER I'M A KRATT!_ It was one of those scenes with the awesomeness of movie scenes and the realistic-ness of my life.

"So, let's go!" my dad exclaimed. "This way."

The chatter began as we walked. I walked next to my mom and dad as we led the way outside. Emma and Allie texted me: _YAYYYY!_

We stopped at the top of the ramp while the freshman class gathered below. "Welcome to the Tortuga, also known as my home. Just gather up in the main room, I guess. Stay out of our rooms or else. _Especially_ mine."

And with that I spun around, hair flying, and walked into the Tortuga.


	2. The Trip

**Okayyyyy now let's get on :D**

* * *

I walked up the Tortuga ramp and looked over at my room door. It wasn't labelled, so I grabbed some duct tape off my mom's desk, paper and a pencil and wrote, _Madi's Room. Do Not Enter unless you're E, A or K, have my permission or are with me. ~madi._ I stuck it on with the duct tape then returned it to my mom's desk. As everyone came on, there was a lot of gasps and stuff. I knew it. The Tortuga was awesome. I was lucky enough to live there!

"So..." Mr. Arthur looked over at us. "What do we call you?"

"Huh?" I asked. " _Oh._ You mean like Mrs. Kratt and stuff."

"Our real names are fine, unless anyone else has an opinion," my mom answered.

"To be honest, I think I should be _Miss Madi..._ " I looked over at my mom, who was giving me the stink eye. "But Madi's fine too."

"So, like we said, you get a chance to decide. Close your eyes," my mom instructed. "A pond for bass power, the Great Plains for bison power, the Sonoran Desert for gila monster power and peregrine falcon power."

A bunch of screaming happened. Everyone began arguing where to go, and I sighed. Mr. Arthur looked embarrassed. But that's the freshmen class: a group of wild animals.

"Hey, everyone-" Uncle Martin began. He got droned out.

"Guys-" Mr. Arthur also began, but got droned out.

Everyone else tried, but we would _not_ shut up. It was too loud or something. Emma, Allie and Katerina ran over.

"Ugh, immature people!" Emma exclaimed. "Will they not shut up?"

"No, and everyone's tried!" I replied.

"Why won't they shut up?!" Allie asked. "Idiots."

"Let's not go that far," Katerina added.

I finally got fed up with it, pushed my way to the center of the Tortuga and jumped onto the circular table. _**"EVERYONE! SHUT! UP! NOW!"**_

I screamed so loud everyone _finally_ shut up. "Okay, that's better."

"As Aviva was saying," Uncle Martin continued, "you get to pick. All the animals are _safe_ and in the United States. None of you will get miniaturized, or come with us. You'll watch from the Tortuga."

"Aww!" everyone exclaimed. Creature adventures were fun.

 _Wait for it..._

"Except for Madi," my dad added. "Madi's the exception."

"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed. "So... let's vote, I guess?"

"Eyes closed!" my mom exclaimed.

I hopped off the table and walked over by my parents.

"First, bass power. Hands up!"

Only a few people's hands went up. Bass weren't exactly _exotic._

"Okay, hands down... Second, bison power. Hands up!"

A few other hands went up. Not that many, there were like five.

"Okay, hands down... Third, gila monster power. Hands up!"

About ten hands went up. Gila monsters were cool.

"Okay, hands down... Last, peregrine falcon power!"

At least 85% of the people raised their hands. Maybe they had read the Madi Kratt story about when peregrine falcon powers whipped Zach's butt! (Or they found out _I_ wanted to do this one, but...)

"Okay, hands down and eyes open. We're-" my mom began.

"Guys!" Aunt Koki turned around. "Incoming alert from Aaliyah, on the Florida peninsula!"

She pressed a button, and a girl who looked like she was 11 appeared on the screen. "Hi, Wild Kratts. It's me, Aaliyah. There's a manatee calf washed up on the beach, and his mom is nowhere in sight."

"Well, do we put the trip on hold or...?" my dad asked.

"It's in Florida, why not take them?" I suggested.

Uncle Martin shrugged. "I guess."

"Well, in that case... to Florida!"

Cheers erupted. I actually wanted to go to the Florida beach myself. It would be great! What could go wrong?"

We started flying south. I grabbed my Creature Pod and turned to the music app. Emma, Allie and Katerina ran over.

"I'm playing all my music... it's mostly clean, too.." I grabbed the speaker and plugged it into my Creature Pod. I had hours of music, and it wouldn't take that long to get down to Florida. I clicked _play_ and Out of the Woods began to play. Everyone started to dance- they acted like it was a school dance.

"So... great!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Maggie!" Kathleen ran over, pushing Emma, Allie and Katerina away. Her two friends, Melissa and Jessica, took their spots. "How's my best friend Maggie?"

"One, I'm not your best friend. Two, it's _Madi,_ " I replied, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Madi, that's no way to talk to your best friend!" Melissa exclaimed.

"You-" I began.

"Can we have your dad's autograph?" Jessica asked.

"Wait, _why_ are we asking _her?_ Let's just go ask her dad!" Kathleen exclaimed, running over.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

"They want my dad's autograph," I answered.

"More like they want to marry him," Allie replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

Katerina pointed over at them. "Look."

They were drooling all over my dad- not literally, though. They were giggling stupidly, twirling their hair and posing _awkwardly._ I made a face. My mom walked over to us and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"What're they doing to Chris?" she asked.

"I think... they're trying to flirt?" I answered. "And they're really failing at it."

"That's Kathleen," Katerina began.

"She's a slut," Allie whispered to me.

Aviva rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. Madi, what do you know about manatees?"

"Uh, they're endangered?" I answered. "They're also slow and like warm water. Oh, and they're herbivores. I don't know much. I lived with _Zach_ for the first 14 years of my life. And then two more weeks. I'd ask Dad."

"Oh. Okay," my mom replied. "Thanks."

"Hey, look! Florida!" someone exclaimed.

"We here?" I asked.

"Yeah," my dad answered.

"Where's my Creature Power Suit?" I asked. It wasn't in its usual spot by my mom's desk. I never took in my room, either...

"Hey, Madi, catch!" Uncle Martin exclaimed, tossing it at me. I jumped up and caught it, then put it on.

"Thanks, Uncle Martin!" I replied.

"Oh. My. God!" Emma squealed. "Madi, you look _adorable_ in your Creature Power Suit!"

"Thanks," I replied. "I like it."

"Hey, Madi, you coming?"

"Yeah!"

I waved to my friends, grabbed my Creature Pod on the way out and ran out the door.


	3. Ransom!

**R &R?**

* * *

We were on the beach, next to a nice-looking beach house. A blonde girl was waving at us. I assumed she was Aaliyah. We ran over, and I realized she looked like she was eight. She still had bright-looking blue eyes.

"Hi, Aaliyah!" my dad exclaimed.

"Hey, Chris! Hey, Martin! Hi, Madi!" Aaliyah exclaimed. "The manatee's over there!"

"Let's go!"

We all took off running towards the beach. It wasn't a long run. There it was, a poor manatee calf washed up on the beach. Aaliyah's mom was dropping buckets of water on him. _Good. So he doesn't dry out,_ I thought. I saw his mom calling to him from the water.

"Madi!" my mom exclaimed. "Get me some facts and I can make you a manatee Creature Power Suit!"

"Great." I smiled.

"Oh, and leave your Creature Pod on so your class can see what you're doing!" she added.

I sighed. "Fine."

I _didn't_ shut off my Creature Pod, and I looked between my dad and Uncle Martin. "So...?"

"Manatee calves can weigh up to 70 pounds..." my dad looked over at Uncle Martin, then at me. "Ready?"

"Totally."

We began to try and push the manatee calf back into the water. And let me just say that I didn't exactly get a good score on the push-up test at school. It was _hard,_ in my defense. Who does push-ups for fun? HAHAHAHAHAHA. Not me. I'm too _lazy!_

Finally we got the manatee calf back in the water to its mom, and by that time, we were all wet. That means me, my dad, Uncle Martin, Aaliyah _and_ Aaliyah's mom. The bottom half of me and the tips of my hair were wet. Donita had made me keep my hair Barbie-long, and I honestly didn't care as long as it wasn't always in my face.

"Hey, Madi, swim much?" Emma called out.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I can swim, Emma."

"Manatees are really cool creatures!" Uncle Martin exclaimed. "Hey, Aviva, why don't the kids all come down to the beach?"

Within about thirty seconds, they were all on the beach. Emma, Allie and Katerina ran into the water next to me, splashing Uncle Martin and my dad. I locked my Creature Pod.

"Oops. Sorry!" Emma laughed.

"That's fine!" my dad replied.

"We should get a scan for Aviva," Uncle Martin suggested. "She can make us manatee powers!"

"Totally!" I squealed, tapping my Creature Pod. "Hmm... she's not answering. She's probably looking around for spare parts."

"Hey, did you ever make the Let It Go parody in the Arctic?" Allie asked.

"AHHHHHH! NO! We were 12! We're 14 now! The movie is so 2013!" I rolled my eyes.

"We should do a Let It Flow parody here!" Katerina exclaimed. "I _love_ music! I can play flute, clarinet, oboe, saxophone, trumpet and trombone. I also love singing!"

"Let it flow! Let it flow!" Emma sang.

"How 'bout no, how 'bout no!" I sang.

"That would be cool, since we never did the Let It Go one," Uncle Martin added. "Sweet!"

"Uncle Martin!" I groaned. "Not helping!"

My dad shrugged. "Do what you want to do, just don't get into trouble. I'm going to go find your mom."

"I'm coming too!" I exclaimed. "I am _not_ making a Let It Go parody!"

How many times did I have to tell them? Frozen was in 2013. It was 2015. They needed to get over it! Let It Go was a good song, but it was _waaaaaaaaaaaay_ overplayed like Taylor Swift's _Style._ _Let It No, Let It No! Don't like this song anymore!_ It already won the Oscars... what more did it need?!

"Hey, Aaliyah?" my dad called.

"Yeah?" Aaliyah asked.

"Have you seen Aviva?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her. Last I saw her, she was in the Tortuga."

"Okay, thanks!"

Me and my dad walked to the Tortuga, and most of the freshmen were talking, sitting on the beach or on their cell phones. Mr. Arthur didn't seem to mind, and my dad and I checked the Tortuga. We didn't see her. On the table, however, I found an envelope that read _For The Kratts + Madi._

There was only two people (okay, maybe three) who'd address it like that: Zach, Donita or Gourmand. This was _so not good._

My dad opened it and read it. _"Dear Kratts and Madi, I have Aviva and the sea lump and its baby. If you want them back, then hand over Madi. -Zach and Donita._ What?!"

"Um..." I read it again. "What's a sea lump?"

"I think he's talking about the manatees," my dad answered. "The manatees! We've got to go find them!"

We ran back towards the ramp and crashed into Martin. "Bro! The manatees are-"

"At Zach's," I finished. "Along with Mom."

"And Madi is the ransom," my dad added.

"WHAT?!"

Emma, Allie and Katerina ran over. They did have a nose for gossip... or ears... or whatever.

"Um, Zach's not going down without a fight!" Allie exclaimed.

"If Zach tries to do anything to Madi, I'm going to embarrass him _so_ bad!" Emma smiled evilly.

"Can you not just, like, make a peace treaty?" Katerina asked.

"NO!" Emma and Allie exclaimed.

"Where _is_ Zach?" I asked.

"You two find him, we'll get Madi ready." Allie nodded at my dad and Uncle Martin.

"Uh...okay?"

I could tell they weren't used to being told what to do by people that weren't me and younger then them. But Emma and Allie's plan did seem reasonable...

"Come on! We're getting you ready!"

Emma and Allie began to drag me towards my room. I had a bad feeling that this would have to do with makeup, fashion or something like that...


	4. Madijay

**R &R?**

 **Madi:** ooooh crud's getting real!

 **Mia:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Are you becoming a quiet mouse now?!

 **Madi:** No, I'm just lazy.

* * *

"What are you guys doing...?!" I asked, as my friends ran around me.

"Okay... you can go for two looks. Tris, from Divergent, or Katniss from The Hunger Games." Allie looked me over. "You'd make a good Tris."

"Katniss!" Emma exclaimed.

"I don't care!" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, the Madi look is fine. I like my look. Nothing too fancy."

"You'd be a good Mockingjay! As like, an animal lover and stuff!" Emma squealed. "I am the Mockingjay!"

"No! No the Mockingjay! She should become the Madijay!" Katerina exclaimed. "With the _outfit she has on now!_ Because Katniss liked hunting and she kept her bow and stuff, and a braid. So Madi's Madijay costume should be like Madi with minor adjustments. Like eyeshadow."

"And her hair in a high ponytail!" Emma added. "No! Long! Like Taylor Swift's _Bad Blood_ music video! It's awesome! And Taylor looks so _FIERCE!_ "

"I know!" Katerina gushed. "I _loved_ Cindy Crawford as the Headmistress. And Martha Hunt as Homeslice!"

"Focus! Emma, do her hair. I'll scan the wardrobe, see if there's anything else that could be added... Katerina, do what you want. Madi, shut your eyes!" Allie studied my eyes, as if saying, _How can we torture Madi now?_

I rolled my eyes and shut them. Emma grabbed my bush and brushed my hair out. I couldn't see what they were doing to my hair. Katerina handed her my Creature Pod. Hey, when had they stolen it?!

"Give that back!" I grabbed my Creature Pod back and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nothing like me! They had put on sparkly nude makeup, eyeliner and mascara on me. I rolled my eyes. Then I saw my hair, which wasn't so bad except for the fact it had so much GLITTER! AHHH! I looked like _Donita_ had done my makeup!

"Perfect!" Emma exclaimed, twirling my hair.

"I know!" Allie replied.

"Where'd you find the makeup?!" I asked. "I feel like Donita!"

Katerina pointed at Emma and Allie's purses, which had a lot of makeup in them. "There."

"I'm going to _save my mom_ , not walk the catwalk!" I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. I'm going. See you!"

"Good luck!"

"Wait!" Emma grabbed my arm and took a picture of me. "For Instagram!"

"NOOOOO!" I exclaimed.

And then a notification from Instagram came up. Sure enough it was me. The caption read, _MadiKratt_ _gets a makeover, as done by MissMirandaKat, EmmaAnnaleigh and me, _alli3_! MADI IS THE #Madijay!_

"Really, you hashtag it?" Katerina asked.

"Hey, let's start a Madijay thing!" Allie smiled.

"No!" I snapped before running out the door.

* * *

"Madi? What happened to you?" my dad asked.

"Emma, Allie and Katerina," I answered. "They... overdid it. A lot. But never mind. Have you found Zach?"

"He's over there, and apparently doesn't hear us," Uncle Martin replied.

"That's because he's stupid," I muttered, running out to my classmates. "Hey guys? My mom sorta got CAPTURED by ZACH, and he's probably hiding in sky cloud mode... we've gotta get him down here. So start screaming maybe?"

"ZACH! GET DOWN HERE!" Emma, Allie and Katerina ran out of the Tortuga and looked up at the sky.

Soon all of us were yelling, and Zach's boat came ashore. I narrowed my eyes as it docked. I _hated_ him! When he stepped out with the Zachbots, he was met with protests.

"Stupid kids," Zach muttered. "SHUT UP!"

But we wouldn't shut up. I smirked and walked through the crowd easily. "Hello, _Zach."_

I spat his name out like it was something horrible. And it was! He was a total _asshole!_ Seriously, this guy needed to get a life! He's all _I'm the best inventor ever!_ and everyone else is like _Are you joking? Your inventions fail 95% of the time while Aviva's fails like 1% of the time. Obviously she is better then you._ Or that might just be me... but it also might not!

"Madi!" Zach exclaimed. "Are you coming back to me?"

I laughed. "HAHA! No. Give me my mom back. And the manatees."

"What's a many-tee?" Zach asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The animals you captured. Give them back!"

"Oh, those things!" Zach rolled his eyes. "My boat's _covered_ in algae. Those many-tees are going to eat it!"

"It might kill them!" my dad exclaimed. "It might be red tide season! The manatees could eat harmful neurotoxins, which are even poisonous to us!"

"You're mean, Zach!" Uncle Martin added. _Agreed, Uncle Martin, agreed!_

Zach just looked at me. " _Moi?_ Fine, then. So, you want your mom back and I want you back. How about a trade- her for you?"

"You literally asked me that like five minutes ago and the answer is _give me her back._ " I narrowed my eyes. _"Now._ "

"Okay. If you can figure out the code to her cell." Zach shrugged.

My dad looked shocked. "Really?"

"Really," Zach replied, stepping aside. "Go ahead."

I looked behind me. My friends had disappeared, and Koki and Jimmy were herding them towards the Tortuga. We ran into Zach's ship, and looked around for my mom. Finally, I spotted her in the corner, held in between bars like my dad was when Zach wanted black rhino bulldozers. Nubs was _cute!_ At least from the website picture...

"Mom!" I looked at the lock. Aw, man, a number code?! GREAT!

"Madi! Chris! Martin!" my mom exclaimed.

"Oh! Forgot to tell you!" We looked over at Zach, who was smiling evilly. "The manatees are beginning their algae feeding... now! That lock can only be solved by the three of you, and I could take her and fly away-" he jabbed a finger at my mom- "if you help the manatees."

 _Now_ I understood why Zach would just let us walk onto his boat like that. Zach was being a jerk, just like before. Have I mentioned I hated him? A LOT?!


	5. SERIOUSLY, MORE MATH?

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Have you guys watched A Creature Christmas? It was awesome!**

* * *

I froze. Lose my mom, and I barely had spent any time with her, or lose the manatees, and it would be going against what and who I wanted to be: an animal saver. Basically it was family vs. everything I've ever wanted to be. There was a math equation taped to it: 23x over 3084 is equal to 150 over 24. Wait... didn't Chrystal and I have a part that time travel equation thing was like that, and we used something like the cross-multiplication property?

Or did I learn that in algebra? Whatever. It didn't matter.

I smiled. Either way, I could solve it. "Dad, Uncle Martin, save the manatees. I've got this."

"Awww... The Wild Ratts are soft-hearted and weak!" Zach sneered, obviously not seeing me, hiding. "Guess you're mine now, Aviva!"

"Yea, we're soft hearted, but we're not weak!" I exclaimed, jumping out.

"Ooh! A bonus!" Zach exclaimed. "Zach-bots!"

That was as far as he got because I lightly pushed him and he fell over. Seriously, he needed to get a life. I glared at him, like in that movie _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ where Spirit was rearing and glaring at the cougar.

"You were saying?" I asked. "I could easily beat you in a fight. Shut. Up."

"Or what?" Zach crossed his arms.

"You don't want to find out," I snapped. In reality, I didn't know what I would do. I'd feel bad hurting him because as filthy and vile as he was, he _was_ still human.

I spun on my heel, giving Zach one last glare. Then I entered the drawing app on my Creature Pod. So 23x times 24 is equal to 3084 over 150... and then you cross multiply to get x = 838.043478 and so on and so on. It was a number code with three slots. Seriously, this was too easy! I put in the code and the door swung open.

"How did you...?!" Zach asked.

"HA!" my mom exclaimed. "Good job, Madi."

"But you didn't realize you're in the sky, did you?" Zach asked.

I tapped my Creature Pod. "Koki? Jimmy? We've got my mom back and I'm going to do the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life."

"What?" my mom asked.

I walked over towards the open door of the hovering plane. "We're jumping. Out of the plane, into the water, saving the manatees."

"Are you CRAZY?!" Allie exclaimed.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"You'll ruin your makeup!" Emma added.

"Oh, gee, I feel the love." I rolled my eyes. "You coming, mom?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Both of us jumped out of the plane and fell towards the ocean. We made a pretty big splash and surfaced. I laughed. "We're fine. That. Was. AWESOME!"

"GO MADIJAY!" Emma, Allie and Katerina cheered.

"BUT I STILL HAVE THE MANY-TEES!" Zach screamed.

"You mean _these_ manatees?" my dad asked, projecting a picture of Uncle Martin and the manatees, which were free.

"UGH! You animal-loving losers! I'll get you next time, Wild Ratts!" Zach shrieked, flying off as a Zach-bot steered the boat off.

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" everyone, including my friends, screamed.

* * *

After Zach had left, our field trip turned into a creature adventure for all of us. Most people were looking for animals or talking. Emma, Allie, Katerina and I walked down the beach looking like the plastics in _Mean Girls._ We weren't plastics, though. Then we sat on the beach by the Tortuga.

"So... Zach's like that?" Allie asked.

"Poor you!" Emma exclaimed. "Zach's trouble!"

 _"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now!"_ Katerina sang. "Taylor Swift."

 _"Cause hey Zach, now we've got bad blood!_ " I added, singing and laughing at the same time. "I _so_ cannot wait for fall break."

"Why?" Allie asked. "Is it someone's birthday? Do you get to meet the rest of your Kratt family for the first time?"

 _"For the first time in forever..."_ Katerina sang, laughing. _"There'll be music, they'll be light! For the first time in forever, you'll..._ um... meet your family?"

I rolled my eyes and laid down. "I give up. Sing Frozen. Annoy the crud out of me. But on fall break, I've got a week of creature adventures!"

"And homecoming week!" Emma squealed. "I want to be nominated!"

"I wanna win!" I threw my hands in the air. "I probably won't, though."

"Are you serious? You're Madi freaking Kratt!" Allie laid down by me. "If you're nominated, and I'm nominated, I'm voting for you. Duh. You'll win anyways."

"Did you see the archery team sign-ups?" Emma asked. "I wanna sign up this year."

"Uh... why?" Katerina asked.

"You _hate_ sports and getting sweaty and that sort of stuff!" Allie added.

I sat up. "You're not serious?"

"I am!" Emma exclaimed. "I wanna be like Katniss Everdeen! You guys should sign up! Especially you, _Madijay."_

"Eh," I replied. "I don't know."

"Hey, Madi! Are you going to hang out with your _friends_ or with the _manatees?"_

"Bye!"

I jumped up and sprinted to the shoreline. Then I swam over to my dad and Uncle Martin. The manatees were eating. They were beautiful, peaceful animals.

"Did you know that manatee can eat a tenth of its own massive weight in just 24 hours?" my dad asked.

Uncle Martin nodded. "Yeah. They're sadly endangered, with only about an estimated 5,000!"

"That's so sad!" _SERIOUSLY?!_ How could this happen?! "Why?"

"Collisions with boats is the reason most of them die," Uncle Martin answered. "Propellers and boats can _really_ hurt manatees. Also, people are destroying their habitat. And they can get too cold and die."

"People also sometimes harass them," my dad added. "And you know how I mentioned red tide to Zach? In the Gulf of Mexico, some types of algae bloom, and it has natural neurotoxins, and like I said, harmful to us and animals. Runoff makes the problem worse by fueling the algae bloom. Neurotoxins cause seizures, and the manatees can't lift their heads to breathe."

"That's horrible!" I looked down at the manatees, peaceful as ever. "There are so many endangered animals, and it _sucks!_ "

"Yeah... By the way, Madi, are you doing any sports this year?" Uncle Martin asked.

"Um... Emma wants me to join the archery team. Soccer season's over, and next year I wanna do _that..._ any suggestions?" I asked, shrugging.

"Track," my dad answered. "Trust me! And why _don't_ you join the archery team? It could be fun."

"I did it one year, and I stank, but it was still fun!" Uncle Martin exclaimed. "You should do it. Aviva could probably make you your own bow... _Madijay._ "

"How'd you...?!" I gave Uncle Martin a look. "I never...?"

"Your friends screamed it. What does it mean?" Uncle Martin asked.

"I think they might mean the Mockingjay of the creature world," I answered. "But that's more you two. I don't get it."

My dad laughed. "You, miss Madijay Kratt, are signing up for archery."

"It's Madi!" I exclaimed, splashing my dad.

"Madijay!" Uncle Martin teased, splashing me.

I just kept laughing, and it turned out into an all-out splash fest. I knew Uncle Martin was the swimmer, so he'd end up catching me and my dad. (My dad was the climber, and I was the runner. I _loved_ running.) So I just kept laughing and splashing.


End file.
